


Albedo

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Italiano, M/M, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa storia partecipato al Dodicesimo Italian P0rn Fest di Lande di Fandom e fanfic_italia."Il suo viso non ha età, ma è senz’ombra di dubbio la cosa più vicina alla perfezione che lui, l’Esecutore, abbia mai veduto. Forse solo nei Libri d’Ore, cesellati nella materia dorata delle lamine e adagiati sul turgore delle pergamene, ha scorto qualcosa di simile- i volti, le bocche, le teste reclinate degli angeli e dei martiri."





	Albedo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt P0rn Fest:  
> "ORIGINALE, Alchemist (M)/Executioner (M), L’alchimista giudicato come eretico, a causa dei suoi studi e per i suoi compagni di letto, attende stoico il rogo; il boia, affascinato dalla sua figura effimera, cede al desiderio di farlo proprio prima di prendergli la vita [Finale libero]"

Il corridoio scavato nel tufo è un miraggio di ombre e di presagi- l’oscillare della sua sagoma, il fluttuare delle torce, il rimbombo dei suoi passi nella strettoia aperta fra le pareti concamerate.  
C’è umidità, là sotto, nelle viscere del castello- nelle viscere della terra, sarebbe meglio dire, perché l’edificio sorge su una collina e le sue fondamenta sono state gettate fra caverne naturali, sopra strati di antiche sepolture precristiane. Da qualche parte, incessante, si ode il mormorio di un corso d’acqua che attraversa le grotte e si getta nel fiume ai piedi della collina. Più di un prigioniero ha tentato di fuggire inseguendo il suono delle onde, solo per finire murato vivo in un labirinto di fogne e sostruzioni romane. Morto affogato o rosicchiato dai topi, pensa, mentre gira uno stretto angolo e divaga dal corridoio principale per infilarsi in un passaggio se possibile ancor più angusto e soffocato.

Il prigioniero speciale è stato confinato in attesa del rogo: è pericoloso, dicono, ed è bene che rimanga separato dagli altri detenuti.  
Potrebbe sedurli con le sue arti magiche- così ha udito mormorare dalle trepide, lugubri voci dei frati.  
Il carceriere, uomo grossolano, è stato assai meno discreto.  
\- Potrebbe sedurli con il suo culo, vorranno dire. Lo sanno tutti che ha… quel vizietto. In effetti, l’ha fatta franca proprio così, sai? È cosa risaputa che desse il culo al Principe Tal dei tali. Perché se lo sarebbe tenuto così vicino a corte, sennò? E con quella fama? Ha rischiato grosso anche lui. Ma il principe era uno dei più prodighi finanziatori del Capitolo. Fintanto che è stato in vita, ha pagato profumatamente per proteggerlo. Ora che ha tirato le cuoia non ha più nessuno che lo difenda.  
E, a dirla tutta, sai, sembra che fosse piuttosto allegro- che non si limitasse a tener compagnia al principe. Forse, dicono, è stato perfino lui ad ucciderlo dopo una scenata di gelosia. Il Principe sospettava addirittura del Vescovo, puoi ben capire.  
\- È davvero tanto bello da far girare la testa a così tanti uomini di potere?- ha chiesto lui, mentre si infilava gli stivali.  
\- Che vuoi che ne sappia, io? A me piace la fica. Tuttavia, un giorno che gli ho portato da mangiare, l’ho sorpreso di spalle e per un attimo mi è sembrato una donna. Forse è questo che eccita le fantasia di certi signori. Si saranno annoiati di passere, loro ne hanno fin sopra la testa, beati loro.  
Alla fine, una volta che si sta fra il lusco e il brusco, con quei capelli lunghi e la cotta fino ai piedi, non è così diverso da una femmina.  
\- Fai certe cose con la tua signora, Ranchio? Non sai che è peccato mortale?

Il carceriere è arrossito e ha farfugliato qualcosa; lui ha sghignazzato sgranchendosi i polpacci. Ranchio è un uomo volgare e sgradevole come tutto il resto della sua persona, dal corpo tozzo e sformato alle unghie sporche, fino al suono del suo nome, e a lui non dispiace ogni tanto spaventarlo con minacce più o meno velate.  
Perché lui è il carnefice, l’esecutore.  
Lui è l’ultimo uomo che i condannati al rogo, gli eretici, i perturbatori vedranno prima di salire la pira.  
Lui è l’incorruttibile, la mano di Dio.  
Un Dio per cui non prova più né amore né dedizione, ma in nome del quale non ha smesso di uccidere.  
 _Prima era dovere. Adesso è piacere_ , pensa, inalando l’odore di salnitro e cera fusa che satura l’aria.

La cella del prigioniero è là infondo, dritta davanti a lui. Li separa un breve oceano di tenebra, denso di umidità, come un panno steso per un capo alla sua torcia, per l’altro al fragile bagliore che si sprigiona dallo spioncino ritagliato nel massiccio battente di ferro.  
Per essere un eretico in odore di sodomia, gli pare che sia stato trattato fin troppo bene: la sua prigionia si è consumata in quasi completo isolamento, è vero, ma la solitudine non sembra essere mai stata un problema per lui, uno studioso, temprato dalla disciplina accademica a lunghe notti insonni e al romitaggio del suo laboratorio.  
Ne ha visti molti di uomini simili: non sono pochi i sapienti e gli studiosi che incorrono nel sospetto e nelle ire del Capitolo. La sete di conoscenza è una maledizione, così come lo è l’eccessiva devozione, l’amore per l’insolito, per il misterioso- in una parola, per il proibito.  
Certo, non mancano i poveri pazzi, gli illetterati, gli invasati, le religiose e i religiosi divorati da un indesiderabile zelo, i ciarlatani: ma è dall’accanimento ai danni degli uomini di cultura che il Capitolo pare ricavare maggior diletto ed edificazione.  
Per lui, beninteso, sono tutti uguali.  
Tutti, ma forse non l’Alchimista- Ezrael, così si faceva chiamare prima dell’arresto.

Quando si avvicina alla porta- intorno a lui, nel silenzio coagulato fra acqua e pietra, non si sentono che il calpestio dei suoi passi e il tintinnare delle chiavi annodate alla cintura- trattiene il respiro. Non può negare che i resoconti letti, la fama dell’uomo e i frammenti di descrizione di lui e della sua figura non lo abbiano incuriosito. O forse dovrebbe dire  _affascinato_?  
Mentre la chiave sferraglia dentro la toppa, le sue mani tremano leggermente di anticipazione intorno all’impugnatura arrugginita.  
Ora è dentro, nella vastità di una larga e profonda camerata completamente priva di finestre.  
I suoi occhi reagiscono alla prima oscurità offuscandosi di confusione: una strana apprensione gli stringe la gola.  _Dov’è?_ , pensa frugando nella penombra- a _h, ecco! Laggiù, in fondo, c’è una luce_.  
È così assorto che inciampa in una sconnessura del pavimento e per non ruzzolare a terra si sostiene al muro. Per un attimo, i suoi occhi scivolano dentro uno sguardo annebbiato che, senza vederlo, lo scruta da un angolo di buio e di fetore. Sussulta e recupera la posizione eretta, involontariamente turbato da quella folle vacuità.

\- È solo un povero pazzo.

La voce proviene dall’alone di luce in fondo alla stanza.  
È una voce insieme profonda e delicata.  
Se le fiamme parlassero- se il chiarore delle torce potesse parlare- sarebbe indubbiamente quella la loro voce.

\- È qui da anni, mi hanno detto. Ormai non si ricordano più il suo nome e, di conseguenza, non sanno per cosa sia stato incarcerato. Non possono liberarlo; del resto, anche condannarlo senza un capo d’accusa sarebbe imbarazzante. Una situazione davvero incresciosa, non credete?

Lui, l’incorruttibile, resiste alla tentazione di voltarsi verso la voce e fissa invece l’ombra rannicchiata contro la parete.  
Avvicina la torcia: nonostante gli occhi restino immobili, la figura trema e farfuglia contraendosi in una massa indistinguibile di capelli, piaghe e pelle morta. Il lezzo che segue i suoi movimenti, come un serpente di nebbia, è intollerabile.  
 _Dovrò dire una parola a Ranchio_ , annota mentalmente.

\- Sono stati gentili a mettermi qui. Il mio compagno è tranquillo, se si eccettua qualche baruffa con i topi. Lo hanno lasciato qui convinti che neppure la mia arte sarebbe stata capace di scuoterlo dalla sua imbecillità.

Un breve silenzio, poi la voce continua.

\- Mi dispiace quasi dovermene andare. Perché devo andarmene, non è vero? È per questo che siete venuto.

Si gira- non può più evitarlo e del resto è curioso di vedere se l’Ezreael di carne e di ossa è all’altezza della conturbante presenza che si coagula fra i carteggi, nei documenti e negli atti processuali.  
Davanti a lui distingue un vivido riverbero di luce- un fulgore tale non può provenire da nessuna candela, e del resto ai prigionieri non è consentito tenerne alcuna.  
Muove qualche passo, la torcia scostata: di spalle, a poca distanza da lui, scintilla quasi una cascata d’oro.

Sono i suoi capelli- i capelli di Ezrael, quelli di cui ha parlato Ranchio. Pensare al fiato greve e alle ancor più grevi battute del carceriere, adesso, gli è doppiamente sgradito davanti a tanta bellezza.  
Il suo cuore trema impercettibilmente: certo, da molti anni non provava niente di simile.  
In qualche misura, non può negarlo: sperava che accadesse. È certo un premio in cambio dell’anticipazione, dell’ansia dei giorni che hanno preceduto questo momento.  
 _Ora vedremo se è davvero come lo avevo immaginato.  
Come lo avevo desiderato_.

\- Voltati, prigioniero- comanda, senza che l’impazienza faccia vibrare o incespicare le sue parole.

Ezreael è docile, o lo è il gesto con cui si gira- la delicata torsione delle spalle ampie e snelle, il fluire dei capelli insieme al movimento.  
I suoi occhi, certo, docili non sono.  
Il suo viso non ha età, ma è senz’ombra di dubbio la cosa più vicina alla perfezione che lui, l’Esecutore, abbia mai veduto. Forse solo nei Libri d’Ore, cesellati nella materia dorata delle lamine e adagiati sul turgore delle pergamene, ha scorto qualcosa di simile- i volti, le bocche, le teste reclinate degli angeli e dei martiri.  
Di tutti i martiri, pensa, somiglia certo a San Sebastiano: e il pensiero del corpo del santo, il pensiero del corpo dell’eretico che graziosamente gli sta davanti collimano e si sovrappongono- la nudità avvinta e perforata del santo, la figura infagottata e luminosa dell’Alchimista, già avvolta da un presagio di fuoco.

Lo sguardo dell’uomo che ha davanti è severo. Sotto gli occhi, intrisi dello stesso chiarore che lo riveste e lo lambisce, la pelle è livida come petali di pervinca.  
Tuttavia, la bocca è reclinata in un sorriso canzonatore: la bocca che, adesso, è ancora rosea e chiara, mentre fra qualche ora sarà nera e sbriciolata e si disperderà nel vento con tutto il resto del suo corpo.

\- Volete che chiami il confessore?

\- Perché per l’ennesima volta mi si mettano in bocca altre parole che non ho detto? Non sono pentito di nulla. Non ho fatto nulla di cui mi debba pentire o vergognare, del resto. No, grazie. Preferisco la vostra compagnia. Almeno siete un onesto assassino e fate il vostro lavoro.

\- Spero comprendiate che non sono qui per farvi compagnia.

Lo sguardo di Ezreael si accende di uno strano bagliore. Avanza di qualche passo- e la luce si sposta con lui. Le catene che dovrebbero trattenerlo sono un ammasso di ferro liquefatto ai suoi piedi.

\- No?- chiede, scuotendo il collo. Scivolando, i capelli svelano la morbidezza della carne, il candore dell’epidermide tesa sopra il corso azzurro delle arterie, là dove il sangue pulsa più caldo e tumultuosamente batte il corso della vita contro le fragili pareti venose, pronte a spezzarsi sotto la pressione di una stretta appena più forte…

Oppure, se recisa, ragiona il Carnefice, la giugulare si squarcerebbe in una bocca rossa, stranamente impudica sul biancore di quel collo.  
No, a voler fare le cose bene, sarebbe più giusto praticare un taglio sottile, che spilli lentamente il sangue. Così le gocce lacrimerebbero lentamente dalla ferita, tracciando piccoli arabeschi sopra la pelle, senza guastarne la perfezione.

\- I corpi degli uomini sono un prodigio di Dio, non è vero?- mormora l’Alchimista mentre sorprende il suo sguardo fisso sulla sua trachea. La sua voce è, di nuovo, insolitamente mesta e severa a paragone dei suoi modi.

\- Dio, Dio...- risponde lui, affondando le dita fra le ciocche. Per un po’, la torcia sollevata sopra le loro teste, la sua mano gioca in quella luce, in quelle fiamme ferme.  
L’Alchimista lo lascia fare, il capo reclinato come una colomba.  
 _La colomba dello spirito_ , ricorda nostalgico di una devozione ormai lontana nel tempo.

Poi, Ezreael piega impercettibilmente la testa e con quel movimento gli offre la gola. Forse lo prega di dargli una morte rapida e indolore? Forse desidera sedurlo, corromperlo?  
Lui gli si avvicina, cerca i suoi occhi per interrogarli. Ha visto molte specie di uomini, nel suo lavoro- ogni uomo diverso e insieme uguale a tutti gli altri nel momento che precede la morte.  
Lo sguardo dell’Alchimista è insieme languido e triste. Vuoto del più piccolo indizio di ribellione.  
Quando gli è contro, il corpo pallido e sobrio del giovane uomo emana l’odore della vita, l’odore della prigionia e delle sue privazioni, il profumo molle e selvatico della disperazione.  
Lo confronta nella memoria dei suoi sensi con il fetore della morte, quello di carne bruciata: l’abisso fra il ricordo e la contingenza lo fa rabbrividire di desiderio.  
Questa è l’ultima vita che promana dal corpo dell’Alchimista, l’ultima fiamma dell’anima prima delle fiamme del rogo.  
In questo momento di assoluta presenza, quando lo spirito è già pronto ad estinguersi ma la carne reclama prepotentemente di aggrapparsi ancora alla vita, il sangue e il sesso degli uomini si fanno incomparabilmente più dolci.  _Divinamente_  più dolci.

\- Dio, Dio… - ripete, e la sua bocca si chiude sull’incavo claveare- dove l’eco del cuore palpita tiepida ed odorosa.

Le sue braccia raccolgono l’oro dei capelli, morbidi e forastici come un fiotto di edera. Stringe quello che fra poco non sarà più di uno scheletro, nero, asciugato dei liquidi che ora lo rendono così fresco, umido, gonfio di vita come un fiore lo è di rugiada.  
Lo sterno è sottile- una trama di avorio sotto il tessuto dei muscoli che si tendono contro il suo torace, più ampio e robusto. Lo afferra, lo fa scricchiolare e gemere nella violenza del suo abbraccio.  
Se gli spezzasse le ossa ora, mentre lo bacia, la sua bocca succhierebbe via l’anima dell’Alchimista- l’anima, se esiste, inconoscibile, si esalerebbe sulle sue labbra.  
Chissà se, nei suoi tortuosi studi sulla natura delle cose, Ezrael si è imbattuto nel potere di ricreare la vita?  
Non è a questo che serve la pietra filosofale? A guadagnare l’immortalità? O forse a tramutare ogni più umile materia del creato in oro?  
Le sue mani corrono lungo la cotta di ruvida tela che avvolge il giovane: con le unghie aggancia la stoffa e la tira selvaggiamente verso l’alto, scoprendo sotto i polpastrelli la delicatezza del vello biondo lungo il femore, la sezione perfettamente circolare delle cosce magre e nervose come colonne, il battito del sangue lungo l’arteria inguinale e, infine, nella sua mano, la sfrontata eleganza del pene e della sua erezione.

Con un movimento torsivo, come il disegno di una conchiglia, la sua mano si avvita intorno ai testicoli del giovane.  
Sono morbidi di peluria: spostando la torcia, l’inclinazione della luce incendia l’alvo buio fra le sue gambe e il sesso scintilla in un’oasi di splendore.  
Lo spinge contro il muro, dove può infilare la fiaccola nel suo anello di ferro e liberare così la destra, ed il gesto gli pare immediatamente evocativo per cui, il polso fra le ossa della schiena e quelle del castello- la pietra rugosa, umida, nera- corre dallo scroto al perineo, dove la carne è densamente innervata e gomitoli di capillari alimentano la sensibilità al piacere ad al dolore.  
Con il dito percorre quel meraviglioso, minuscolo ponte di nervi e sangue, fino a penetrare la cavità contratta al suo limitare.  
Contro di lui, oltre l’umido calore del liquido preseminale, l’Alchimista spinge nelle sue le proprie reni e si china sulla spalla di lui- per nascondere il viso contro la sua spalla, certo, ma subito si trattiene, come per una strana forma di pudore, e così crolla la nuca contro la parete e lo osserva da sotto le ciglia bagnate di fulgore, indecifrabile.

\- Non mi girerete contro il muro?- gli chiede all’improvviso.

Emergendo dai baci che sta disseminando nell’incavo dell’ascella, dove ha sospinto l’orlo della veste per scoprire i fianchi ed il ventre e godere di tutto il loro nervoso calore, l’Esecutore lo guarda sgomento.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Credevo che mi avreste girato contro il muro. Come l’altro.  
\- Ma cosa?…

L’ _altro_.   
 _Ranchio_.  
Nell’attimo della realizzazione, la collera è tale che basterebbe quasi a smontargli l’erezione.  
Dannato, lurido bastardo. Insudiciare una simile creatura…  
Ma l’odore del seme, il profumo del sudore e la fame di vita sono troppo forti, premono contro le sue labbra e contro la sua mente e Ranchio e la sua offesa vengono presto esiliati nello spazio delle rimandabilità.  _Dopo_.  
Ora c’è la poesia delle articolazioni, l’armonia delle sinovie e dei tendini tesi dietro lo stringersi delle ginocchia, erte come clessidre, e l’asprezza del suo cazzo acerbo intorno a cui si avvita come il turbine di una rosa la pelle chiara del prepuzio.  
\- No, io no- gli mormora nell’orecchio, afferrandolo ai glutei per sostenerselo addosso- io non ho bisogno di immaginate nient’altro.  
\- Non immagini la mia morte?- lo deride tristemente Ezreael, chioma di fuoco,  _destinato al fuoco_.  
\- Sì, la immagino- la sua voce si è fatta roca e malcerta mentre si bagna le dita fra le labbra del prigioniero e trasla la saliva dalla sua bocca al proprio glande, quasi con reverenza, con devozione- e il desiderio mi consuma.

Così umettato, il suo pene scivola dentro il castone di fuoco che è il corpo dell’Alchimista. In qualche modo, l’altro gli ha aperto la casacca e ha incastrato il sesso fra la stoffa e la carne, quasi dentro l’ombelico. Si spingono e si contraggono a vicenda l’uno contro l’altro, accecati dalla luce della torcia a poche dita dalle loro teste: i sospiri, il rumore umido dei loro corpi si sciolgono nel mormorare della fiamma e le loro gole sono sature di fumo e del denso presagio dei loro orgasmi.  
Non passa molto- solo poche, oscene preghiere- e l’Alchimista gli sbocca nel ventre, un fiotto d’avorio caldo e odoroso d’avena e di angelica.  
Poco dopo, stretto dentro di lui, il carnefice- l’incorruttibile- è crocifisso dal piacere e il seme cola lungo le loro gambe, stilla a terra riflettendo come pagliuzze lo scintillio della fiaccola.

Per qualche istante lo accarezza, la veste del giovane raggrinzita in uno spasmo fra petto e petto, lo svaporare della loro pienezza che li grava e li ammutolisce. Fra poco, c’è solo la morte- e questa volta, riflette con pigra disperazione l’Esecutore- verrà per entrambi: per chi ne è colto, per chi rimane- vuoto come un guscio da cui cola il ricordo della vita.  
Si volta verso il povero pazzo, che è rimasto immobile, appallottolato nel suo angolo di sterco e di assenza. Lo guarda, lo commisera e allo stesso tempo ne prende le misure.  
Poi, pigramente, lentamente, mentre con la sinistra abbraccia contro la parete l’Alchimista, con la destra afferra il coltello che porta alla cintola e in un solo movimento recide la capigliatura bionda poco sopra le spalle.

\- Che cosa hai fatto?- chiede l’altro, sgomento.

\- Lo vedrai- gli risponde- Spogliati, svelto.

I capelli stretti in un pugno, la veste dell’Alchimista nell’altro, si avvicina alla porta mormorando parole rassicuranti e stringe il pazzo dentro la sua ombra.

 

_Le cronache dell’A. D. 1659 riportano che, condotto incappucciato alla pira, l’Eretico venne dato alle fiamme, affrontando il supplizio con l’indifferenza propria delle anime dannate. La sua carne corrotta, dicono, olezzava orrendamente, e ardendo nelle fiamme il suo corpo sprigionava odore di zolfo._  
_Pochi giorni dopo, il carceriere delle prigioni capitolari, Ranchio, fu trovato impiccato nella cella dell’Alchimista: in una lettera che portava nei calzoni si auto accusava di sodomia e confessava di aver infierito per anni un povero prigioniero, un novizio ingiustamente scambiato per un miserabile ladruncolo e dimenticato poi per anni in quella segreta. Il poveretto fu liberato e accolto in una pia confraternita, dove si presero cura di lui e della sua follia._  
_Il boia capitolare, turbato dalle colpe del carceriere, della cui turpitudine non si era mai avveduto, chiese ed ottenne di potersi ritirare in quella stessa congrega ad espiare i suoi peccati di negligenza nei confronti di quello e di molti altri prigionieri.  
_ _Lo si ricorda ancora come un santissimo uomo._

 


End file.
